dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Maro Akaji
Perfil thumb|250px|Maro Akaji *'Nombre:' 麿赤児 (まろ あかじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Maro Akaji *'Profesión:' Actor y Bailarín Butoh *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Ishikawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos: **Hijo/actor Omori Nao **Hijo/director Omori Tatsuji (大森立嗣) Dramas *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) *Gosaigyo (KTV, 2019) *Pretty ga Oosugiru (NTV, 2018) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) *Harassment Game (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.4 *Iryu Sosa SP (TV Asahi, 2018) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.4 *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.10 *Smoking (Netflix, 2018) *Kurara (NHK, 2017) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) ep.1 *Kaitei no Kimi e (NHK, 2016) *Eikyuu Shushoku Shiken (NTV, 2015) *Binta! (YTV, 2014) ep.11-12 *First Class 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Borderline (NHK, 2014) *Osoroshi (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Koroshi no Joou Bachi (TV Tokyo, 2013) ep.2 *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012) ep.10-11 *Kingyo Club (NHK, 2011) *Akuma no Temari Uta (Fuji TV, 2009) *Salaryman Kintaro 5 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Shin Machiben (NHK, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) ep.4 *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Zenibana 2 DX Goukaban (NTV, 2007) *Shin Oishinbo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) ep.4 *Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Ranpo R ''Kaijin Niju Menso (NTV, 2004) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Bokura ni Ai wo! (Fuji TV, 1995) Películas *Jigoku Shoujo (2019) *Tonde Saitama (2019) *Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) *Sekigahara (2017) *Neko Ninja (2017) *Danchi (2016) *The Emperor in August (2015) *Kakekomi Onna to Kakedashi Otoko (2015) *Tada's Do-It-All House: Disconcerto / Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) *Zipang Punk (2014) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *Tentsuki (2011) *Sukiyaki / Gokudo Meshi (2011) *The Legacy of the Sun / Nichirin no isan (2011) *Post Card / Ichimai no hagaki (2011) *Tada's Do-It-All House / Mahoro Ekimae Tada Benriken (2011) *Hanezu / Hanezu no Tsuki (2011) *Yakuza Weapon (2011) *The Pod of Good Fortune (2011) *Gokudo Meshi (2011) *Mahoro Ekimae Tada Benrikan (2011) *Wig (2010) *Ogonka: Hisureba hana, shisureba cho (2010) *Mogera Wogura (2009) *The Dark Harbour / Futoukou (2009) *Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo |/Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari (2009) *The Bridegroom is 18 Years Old / Hanamuko ha 18sai (2009) *Shaolin Girl (2008) *The Naked Summer / Hadaka no natsu (2008) *Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) *Obachan Chips (2007) *Tamamoe! (2007) *Pile Driver (2007) *Damejin (2006) *The Samurai I Loved / Semishigure (2005) *The Whispering of the Gods / Gerumaniumu no yoru (2005) *Into a Dream / Yume no naka e (2005) *The Reason / Riyu (2004) *Wairudo furawazu (2004) *Akame 48 Waterfalls / Akame shijuya taki shinju misui (2003) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) *9 Souls (2003) *Drive (2002) *Shangri-La / Kin'yu hametsu Nippon: Togenkyo no hito-bito (2002) *KT (2002) *Jam Films (2002) *Toy Reanimator / Gangu shuriya (2002) *Suicide Club (2001) *Gin no otoko: Roppongi host densetsu (2001) *Gin no otoko 2 (2001) *The City of Strangers / Hyoryu-gai (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *Persona / Kamen gakuen (2000) *Gemini / Soseiji (1999) *Tenshi ni misuterareta yoru (1999) *Kikujiro no natsu (1999) *Shin karajishi kabushiki kaisha (1999) *Shinsei toire no Hanako-san (1998) *The Outer Way / Gedo (1998) *Pornostar / Poruno suta (1998) *Lie lie Lie (1997) *Cat's Eye (1997) *Postman Blues (1997) *An Angel with Many Scars / Kizu darake no tenshi (1997) *Moonlight Serenade / Setouchi munraito serenade (1997) *Non-Stop / Dangan ranna (1996) *That's Cunning! Shijo saidai no sakusen (1996) *Trap / Wana (1996) *A Last Note / Gogo no Yuigon-jo (1995) *Stairway to the Distant Past / Harukana jidai no kaidan o (1995) *Heisei musekinin-ikka: Tokyo de luxe (1995) *Uneasy Encounters / Kowagaru hitobito (1994) *The Most Terrible Time in My Life / Waga jinsei saiaku no toki (1994) *All Under the Moon / Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993) *Heya (1992) *Checkmate / Ote (1991) *Yumeji (1991) *Ware ni utsu yoi ari (1990) *Circus Boys / Nijisseiki shonen dokuhon (1989) *Knockout / Dotsuitarunen (1989) *Shinran: Path to Purity / Shinran: Shiroi michi (1987) *Yaju-deka (1982) *Heat Shimmer Theater / Kageroza (1981) *Zigeunerweisen / Tsigoineruwaizen (1980) *Kuroki Taro no ai to boken (1977) *A Soul to Devils / Yami no naka no chimimoryo (1971) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Waseda University (abandonó la Facultad de Letras del Departamento de Filosofía) **Unebi Senior High School *Su padre murió en la Guerra del Pacífico. *Es miembro de la primera generación de Butoh, un grupo de bailarines que interactuaron directamente con el creador de Butoh, Tatsumi HIJIKATA, y MARO ya ha establecido su propio estilo. *Es director artístico del grupo de danza Butoh "Dairakudakan" que tiene ya una historia de cerca de 30 años presentandose en países como EE.UU. y España. Enlaces *Perfil *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Maro Akaji.jpg Maro Akaji 2.png Maro Akaji 3.jpg Categoría:JActor